PROJECT SUMMARY The NYU Melanoma SPORE Career Enhancement Program (CEP) will prepare investigators for independent translational research careers to study melanoma. To accomplish this goal, the CEP will select, support, and guide individuals focused on becoming leading translational researchers in melanoma. The Director of the CEP, Dr. Seth Orlow, Chairman of the Department of Dermatology at NYU Langone Health (NYULH), has an established track record of success in training translational scientists. The NYU Melanoma SPORE CEP will support outstanding candidates for up to 2 full years by providing both financial assistance and academic guidance. This will enable awardees to establish successful investigations related to melanoma, and simultaneously provide a solid foundation to further develop full research projects within the SPORE. The CEP will nurture and grow the pipeline of talent in melanoma translational research by recruiting and supporting promising junior or rising faculty in addition to more established investigators with the potential to become accomplished independent investigators focused on melanoma translational research. The CEP will monitor, oversee, and mentor each individual chosen for the CEP to ensure the investigator?s progress towards a successful independent career in melanoma translational research, in addition to availing awardees to programs and collaborations to build the skills necessary to achieve this end. The CEP is strongly committed to training women and underrepresented minority candidates at all levels for careers as independent investigators. Unique strengths that will be beneficial to CEP awardees include existing formal coursework offered by NYU that leads to a Master of Science degree in translational research and a large pool of accomplished mentors across multiple specialties. The CEP is thematically aligned to the NYU Melanoma SPORE?s overarching mission to use personalized biomarkers to optimize clinical management of melanoma patients, and is highly integrated with the programs and projects of the SPORE. This thematic integration will enable the CEP to maximize the progress of the awardees careers.